Un tour au théâtre
by woloopie
Summary: Bien avant le début d'SLG, une personne rencontre pour la première fois Mathieu et sept de ses personnalités dans un théâtre, sans vraiment savoir qui ils sont. Intriguée, elle décide de s'approcher pour en savoir un peu plus sur le groupe... [Multi-pairings]


Ce que j'aime le plus en allant voir une pièce de théâtre dans une petite salle, outre le fait qu'il y ai cette alléchante ambiance très communicative, c'est de m'installer dans le fond pour observer les groupes arriver et voir la constitution aléatoire d'une rangée. Je n'ai, jusqu'à présent, rien vu de plus drôle que les paires qui se forment, parfois consciemment par l'un des membres et parfois par dépit. C'est, en quelque sorte, une forme de distraction avant de me laisser prendre par le jeu des comédiens que je viens voir jouer.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception à mon rassurant rituel et c'est ainsi que je vis débarquer, sous mon œil amusé, un groupe de huit personnes pour le moins atypique, mené par l'un d'eux : un jeune homme d'aussi petite taille qu'eux tous et à l'air pourtant plus banal que le reste bien qu'il n'en soit pas moins irrésistiblement mignon.

Intrigué par cette étrange formation de personnes si distinctes mais qui me paraissent pourtant si semblables, je décide de me rapprocher pour m'assoir à la rangée derrière la leur et pouvoir les étudier.

Sur le dernier siège avant la travée centrale, juste devant moi, se trouve l'adorable meneur de cette vivante et énergique petite troupe qui sursaute à cette phrase :

-Mathieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois m'taper la grognasse comme voisine ? Y schlingue ton parfum gamine.

Le dit Mathieu se penche par-dessus un homme en blouse de scientifique pour mieux voir celui aux lunettes de soleil et à la voix rauque, involontairement sensuelle, qui vient de parler :

-Patron ! Tu vas pas commencer à faire chier !

Ils s'affrontent du regard, malgré tout amusés. L'homme entre eux remonte ses petites lunettes avant de protester d'une voix nasillarde :

-Vous devriez surveiller votre niveau d'expression. (il se racle la gorge, regarde autour de lui :) Nous ne sommes pas seuls… Vous me faîtes honte.

Mathieu se retourne vers lui, laissant l'étrange demoiselle à barbe se lancer des piques avec son homologue masculin en costard :

-Oh, Prof, tu vas pas commencer toi aussi ! Je sais que t'aurais aimé être à côté de Maître Panda mais… Oh allez, rougis pas : c'est un secret pour personne vous deux…

Je détourne la tête à son clin d'œil complice tout en notant dans un coin de mon esprit ce nouveau surnom puis recherche qui parmi le groupe pourrait bien le porter. Je ne cherche pas bien longtemps : mon regard se pose sur un autre jeune homme portant un vêtement s'apparentant à un pyjama et dont la capuche rabattue sur sa tête est ornée de deux petites oreilles –qui gênent les gens derrière lui mais il semble s'en moquer. L'homme de science là-bas serait donc intéressé par cet ursidé en peluche ? Intéressant. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait déçu, ou jaloux, s'il le voyait en grande discussion sur les origines du metal avec un homme qui, en me tortillant un peu pour mieux voir, me semble avoir les lèvres peintes en noir et un pentacle sur le front, front reposant sur l'épaule de son compagnon en doux vêtement bicolore.

Je souris malgré moi avant de porter mon attention sur un nouveau couple déconcertant dont je vois dépasser les couvre-chefs respectifs : une casquette et un bob. Bob tend son joint à Casquette, les yeux rieurs.

-T'en veux gros ?

L'autre bégaie :

-N-non merci Hippie.

Je ris silencieusement, attendri par sa candeur irrésistible. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps ce groupe attachant : les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, le silence se fait.

+x+x+x

Fin de la pièce. Les applaudissements fusent de partout, beaux, sincères, désordonnés. Je guette un moment. Un moment précis. Celui où petit à petit, les frappements frénétiques s'assemblent en un seul, puissant, rythmé, nourri par toute la salle. Les reconnaissances de chacun convergent en une seule salve pour remercier les comédiens de leur travail. Je frissonne malgré moi à la magie de cet instant.

Même lorsque les lumières se rallument et que la salle se vide lentement, je reste encore sonné quoiqu'heureux. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je remarque que le groupe qui m'intriguait est déjà parti. Je me relève, sors et prends la route pour rentrer chez moi, songeur.

+x+x+x

En cherchant mes clés dans la poche de mon manteau, mes pensées partent de nouveau sur ces huit personnes croisées au théâtre. Je repense à leurs vies, leur vie commune dont j'ai saisi quelques traits pendant un court instant, cette vie figée dans le temps, dans cette salle de spectacle, comme toutes les autres. Ces huit personnes si différentes indéfectiblement liées… J'en souris.

Je souris encore lorsque ma mère m'accueille.

-Ah, tu es là mon chéri ! Tu veux que je te prépare du thé ?

-Non merci m'man, c'est gentil.

Je lui plante un baiser affectueux sur le front puis pars m'assoir rêveusement sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans la blancheur du plâtre du plafond en espérant y voir le visage du dénommé Mathieu. Un sourire idiot s'empare de ma bouche. J'entends ma mère arriver, la vois vaguement se planter devant moi, les poings sur les hanches et un sourire tendre aux lèvres lèvres qui bougent pour me demander dans un ton amusé :

-A quoi tu penses Antoine ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, vous avez trouvé tous les pairings? (:<br>J'vous souhaite une bonne année les gens! :D (oui je sais on est déjà le 03/01 mais laissez-moi dans mon élan de gentillesseeeeuh ): )**_


End file.
